Ghosts from the Past
by Code LJ
Summary: Everyone has a past - even Cobra Commander. Also featuring Duke, Gung Ho, and original characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to GI Joe, nor do I always abide by the comics/cartoons storylines. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of an idea I had playing around in my head. Please make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago:_

She couldn't bring herself to look behind her, but knew that whatever was chasing her was coming closer. Even now, she could feel its hot breath and hear the hissing sound it made as it moved becoming louder. Only adrenaline and pure fear kept her going, but her legs screamed in protest and she wondered just how much longer she could go on.

A fallen tree branch came out of nowhere, and she found herself flying through the air. She reached out her hands to catch herself, feeling the heaviness of the beast as it prepared to strike…

She sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Another nightmare?" asked her husband, as she sat there with her chest heaving, her physical response his answer.

He leaned over and put his arms around her, trying to give her reassurance the only way he knew how. Frowning, he climbed out of bed, flinching at the coldness of the floor on his bare feet. He padded his way into the small kitchen and poured her a glass of milk. Granted, she'd take about two sips and then hand it back to him, but it was the least he could do. If he couldn't prevent the nightmares from her sleep, he could at least be there for her when she awoke.

He almost smiled when she handed the glass back after a sip, knowing he had called it correctly.

He set the glass on the nightstand and climbed back into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her again in a protective gesture. He felt her body start to relax and soon her breathing evened out, and he knew she was asleep.

Sleep came longer for him. He worried about his wife and these frequent nightmares she had. At first, she had refused to discuss them with him. When she had finally broken down and confessed to him the bizarre dream that continued to haunt her, he had been shaken.

He never talked about his work with her. Ever.

They had met in college –she an aspiring teacher and he barely passing his core classes. She had been his English tutor. A friendship had formed and then it had become more – much more than he had ever hoped. He managed to pass his classes, thanks to her help, and was now working in the genetics lab as a graduate student. It hopefully was leading to more, thanks to the recommendations of his professor, who still had some influence with some of the more prominent companies.

Good thing, he thought, giving a worried smile to his wife's expanding abdomen. They had married soon after she had become pregnant with their first child. Being raised by a single mother, he had vowed to stand by her, and the best way he knew how was to propose.

She had fast-tracked herself through the rest of her courses, able to graduate with honors before their daughter was born. She had then gotten a position in a nearby school system and so far, things had been able to balance themselves out. With the arrival of their second child in the next couple of months, finances had been tight, but they had managed.

The nightmares had started about a month ago. When she had finally explained to him that a giant snake –a Cobra, she claimed, although she couldn't explain how she knew – was chasing her, it had shaken his nerves.

Did she know about the side project he and the professor had been working on? Professor Lasky had assured him the results, when they published it, would guarantee him a position at any company he desired – and that he would be able to name his salary! With one child and now another on the way, and seeing how much time his wife had to devote to teaching, he was more than willing to take the risks! While some might think their experiments unethical, it would be worth it if they could get the results they were so desperately seeking.

Had he somehow said something in his sleep, or given her any hint, on what he was working on? Lasky had warned him that if the University found out, he very well could be expelled due to the controversial subject of what they were doing.

Sighing, he laid his head down on his pillow, gently rubbing his wife's abdomen. God, he loved her so much! He swore in front of witnesses that he would always take care of her – for better or worse. He would give her and the family they were creating the life they deserved. If he had to push aside a few morals to do so, it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day:_

"Commander!"

Destro's bellow brought him out of his daydream state. He sighed. "What is it?" he snapped, not liking the tone of voice that was being used in his presence. He had single-handedly built this organization – a little respect was in order!

Destro frowned, his mask reflecting his true expression. He had recently traded the cumbersome metal one for a more form-fitting lycra-type material. He'd have to be more careful, he reminded himself. Can't hide his disgust anymore, the Baroness had teased him when she had helped him put it on. Of the high ranking officers in Cobra, she was one of the few who didn't mask her face. She didn't care, she shrugged, when asked if she wanted to hide her identity. Her blood was that of royalty and a long list of ruthless dictators from her home country. Why should she hide her true self?

He admired her for that, but still hid behind his own mask. Unlike the Commander, who hid his because of an inhuman deformity, his handsome countenance was hidden so that, if he wished, he could interact with the world without anyone connecting him to Cobra. Purely strategy, he told himself.

The Commander drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair, waiting for Destro to speak. He too was grateful for Destro's new mask – that way his second in command couldn't hide anything from him. Like that movie, Spaceballs, he often thought Destro was making faces at him behind his mask. This way, he could read exactly what the man was plotting. He chuckled, thinking of his favorite movie he had watched just the other night. Of course the Baroness, being in her usual bitchy mood, had dryly commented that it could be a documentary of their organization when she had disturbed him for some stupid report. Irritated, he had waved her away, making some comment to her about how she should go seek out Destro and tell him. Her reaction told him exactly _why_ she had been such a bitch as she had snorted and stormed out of the room, muttering something in her native tongue – no doubt about the inadequacies of men. That had been just fine with him. He had skipped back to the last scene and settled in to watch the part she had so rudely interrupted.

"Well?" the Commander finally snapped at Destro, who seemed lost in his own thoughts for the moment.

Destro started and then gave a slight bow. Best to show deference to the Commander up before delivering the bad news. It might make the reaction less severe.

He cleared his throat. "Our scouts are reporting that GI Joe is helping clean up that little mess in the Midwest our newest weather machine caused when we ran tests this week. It would be a good time to attack – they'll be completely caught unaware."

The Commander rubbed his chin thoughtfully under his mask with his gloved hand. "You might have something there, Destro. Maybe we should proceed with the attack." He stood up and walked over to large computer screen that he had installed on his wall in his private command center. "Where exactly was it you caused the tornadoes?"

"Here," pointed Destro, circling an area with his finger. He then used his fingertips to zoom in on the area. The Commander was impressed. What Destro lacked in obedience he made up for in his knowledge and skill with creating new technology. Even after playing with his new toy for a few weeks, there were always new things he was learning he could do watching the way Destro interacted with it.

The Commander's eyes swept over the names of the towns in the area, not really reading them. "You sure it's GI Joe, and not just that National Guard? "

"We have made sure."

The Commander stared at the map thoughtfully. "Find out how many Joes are helping. It could be that if a large number are there, then the right move might be to hit their base if they're that shorthanded. Then, they'll be so busy repairing that, we'll swoop in and attack again before anything is completed. Rumor has it that they might be losing funding soon. It could be the way we eliminate GI Joe once and for all," chuckled the Commander, "through their own greedy government!"

Destro's eyes widened at the Commander's plan. It was at these moments that Destro recalled why he had joined Cobra in the first place. The Commander was a brilliant strategist – when he wasn't completely insane.

He gave a slight bow. "I think that is a most brilliant plan, Commander. I shall put it in motion immediately."

The Commander waved a hand at his second, his eyes returning to the map. They had discovered the Joe's latest base not too long ago, but hadn't acted on it. Sometimes it was best to keep your hand close and not show all your cards, he thought.

Squinting, he leaned forward, using Destro's trick of enlarging the map. The names of the towns around the area of devastation came into clearer focus. His eyes focused on one name in particular and he couldn't help the breath he drew in, grateful he was alone.

It was a fool who showed weakness. Shaking his head at his brief moment of sentiment, he stormed out of his private command center, feeling the need to be the person he had become and not remember the one he had left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"The schools were hit hard," Duke told the small contingent of soldiers –a mix of Joes, volunteers, and National Guard – who stood in front of him. "We'll be focused on trying to get them repaired, to give the kids a sense of normalcy. A lot of them lost homes in these freak storms, and having a school to go to during the day to get a hot meal, have shelter, and get a good education will be their first step back to their regular life."

A volunteer raised his hand. "Are we allowed into the schools? Last I heard, they were still being checked to make sure the roof wouldn't come crashing on our heads!"

Duke gave a curt nod, acknowledging the validity of the question. "The middle school mainly suffered water damage in part of the building. Already there are crews working on draining and containing the mold to make it safe for the students and staff. The high school weathered the storm pretty well, only suffering some cosmetic damage, and it's also being used for a shelter. It's the elementary school we're looking at today. There's some belief that a small earthquake also occurred at that site after crews surveyed the damage – it's not all tornado-related."

There was a murmur of disbelief from the crowd.

"I'd believe it, if Cobra is really behind this," snorted Gung Ho, speaking softly to Duke.

"We don't have evidence of that just yet," murmured Duke back to him as the group moved towards the buses that would take them to the elementary school. "That's one of the reasons we're here – to look for proof that Cobra has a new weather machine and that they're willing to use it to test on anywhere or anyone."

Gung Ho snorted again. "Maybe then those big wigs up on Capitol Hill will throw some more money our way to fight them. Just because Cobra Commander hasn't shown his ugly mug on television with another crazy threat doesn't mean they aren't plotting something!"

"Just keep that to yourself for now," Duke cautioned him. "We're here undercover as volunteers. If Cobra caught wind of how many of us are scattered among the crews helping out these folks, who knows what they'd do!"

"Gotcha," Gung Ho replied with a quick smile. His smile widened at the blonde-haired woman standing near them. Maybe helping out the less fortunate wouldn't be too painful, he thought with a chuckle.

"Excuse me!" the blonde woman called to Duke. She stepped in front of him forcing him to stop abruptly so he wouldn't run into her.

"Sorry," she apologized with a quick smile. "You seem in a hurry and other than throw a lasso, I wasn't sure how else to get your attention."

Duke schooled his face to look interested while his eyes took in every detail. The woman was probably in her mid to late thirties, dressed in clothes that stated she was a volunteer. She was attractive, possibly single by a quick glance at her ringless hands, and seemed in a hurry to talk to him. "What can I do for you?" he asked, his tone polite, his smile equally so.

She gave another nervous smile. "I'm told you're the one in charge of Harrison." At his blank look, she quickly amended, "The elementary school – Harrison Elementary."

Duke glanced down at his clipboard he had been holding at his side. "Oh yes, Harrison. Sorry – it's not the only one in this town that was damaged. I hadn't memorized the name."

To his surprise, her eyes slightly narrowed and a look of irritation crossed her face. As suddenly as it appeared, it was gone and she displayed her nervous smile again. "Well, I would like to volunteer to go help. I know the school pretty well and I think I can help you go through, assess what work needs to be done, and help organize the other volunteers."

"And you are…"

"Oh, forgive my manners." She held out her hand and Duke was surprised at her strong grip. "Crystal Smith. I'm a teacher at Harrison."

Duke nodded. "We need all the help we can get, and if you're familiar with the school's layout, that will be a big help. All I have are a list of suggestions and a paper map," he stated, gesturing with his clipboard.

"Well, then," she said, and he was surprised at how her nervous tone transformed into a more confident one. "Let's get going, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Our spies tell us that the Joes have sent a number of their own to mingle as volunteers. Apparently, they are trying to determine whether this was a natural disaster, or one of the Cobra kind," Firefly stated dryly, purposely looking in Destro's direction. "You hit a school with your pseudo earthquake. They're not too happy when you hurt the little kiddies."

Destro waved a hand. "It was Saturday. Who the hell is in school on Saturday? If they were, they deserve what they got!"

"Not too many casualties were reported, and no fatalities." stated Tomax.

"Which is probably why they're not coming for our heads," finished Xamot, giving Destro another pointed look. "Two things you don't hurt in the good ol' US: their kids and their sports."

"Morons," the Commander mumbled, looking at the ones gathered around his conference table. If they weren't bickering with one another, they were trying to outdo the other. Granted, sometimes it had its benefits, but most often a plan was sabotaged by one of the jealous who was afraid it might actually work.

"Should have ruled this world years ago. Imbeciles," muttered the Commander again. The Baroness flicked him a glance which he ignored. She was wearing a new type of perfume and Destro was glaring daggers at her. Guess their relationship is in the "off" stage right now, he thought to himself. Good to know his trusted right and left hands were at each other's throats. Again. Wouldn't it be nice if they could actually focus on the job at hand, he thought sarcastically, instead of on their love life?

He must have voiced his last thought aloud because now both Destro and the Baroness were glaring at him.

The Commander cleared his voice. "I assume you've sent someone to the base to check the numbers of Joes that are currently on duty."

Score another one for the Commander, thought Destro, pleased to see that his friend's reasoning skills at the forefront of his mind instead of the usual cockamamie ideas he usually hatched. What was the last one? Oh yeah – to host a reality show and see how long the Joes lasted doing impossible tasks. A kind of "Fear Factor" or "Killer Karaoke," he had stated. Destro had not heard of either one of the shows, but then again, he did not watch as much TV as the leader of Cobra.

He claimed it was because he had to be in touch with today's society. Bullshit, thought Destro with a roll of his eyes. The Commander was just a TV junkie.

"Apparently some of the Joes are taking holidays as well," Tomax – or was it Xamot – stated. "The spy we put in accounting said that many have been requesting sick leave days."

The Commander chuckled at the mention of their spy. It had been one of his genius moments, he knew. For years, they had heard the Joes were going to lose funding from their own government. Now, they had someone on the inside who was going to cook the books so bad, the smoke wouldn't clear for weeks, he had claimed. So far, no one had asked to see the books, but he was ready, he claimed. At least it was a backup plan, the Commander mentally shrugged.

"We have Zartan infiltrating the volunteers. He's going to send us pictures of all the Joes working so we'll have a better idea of where everyone is. If they've sent anyone of importance, Zartan can see that certain…accidents…happen," Firefly stated to the others, getting a nod of approval from the Commander.

Destro looked thoughtfully at the Commander. He had really been on target the past couple of days. It was almost scary! Should he prepare for the dive back into madness, or was this some sort of long-winded streak?

Cobra Commander waved his arm at everyone. "Tell Zartan to have those pictures sent straight to my email. I want to know who's there and who's not!"

"Didn't we just say that?" one of the twins mumbled to the other, who shrugged in reply.

"I think I rather our Commander be a babbling idiot so we can go over his head and do whatever we want," the Baroness murmured to Destro as they left the room. They had called a temporary truce. "I think he's more dangerous in his sane moments than his insane ones!"

"Take heart, my dear," Destro replied. "Be grateful it's not some damn scheme to capture some all powerful fish to give him three wishes!"

The Baroness chuckled, earning a glare from Destro. "I remember that one."

"Of course you do! You weren't the one who had to dive six feet in that pool with the piranaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what grade do you teach?" asked Gung Ho casually, trying to strike up a conversation with the attractive blonde. She hadn't gone all goo-goo eyes over Duke, which was a point in her favor, he thought. Most women swooned over the poster boy good looks the man had. He liked a woman who looked a little deeper under the surface.

"Hmm?" She looked up from the list she was making and gave him a brief smile. "Sorry, I was focusing on making the priority list. What did you ask me?"

He almost thought of telling her to forget it, but she gave him an encouraging smile this time. It always worked with her students and it seemed this big guy was no exception.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I was just curious what grade you teach. You said you were a teacher."

She gave a nod. "I teach second grade. In fact, my room's just down the hall. I'm almost afraid to look," she said with a wince.

"Well, things seem to be well in hand around here," Gung Ho said, looking around at the people working around them. "I'll go with you, if you'd like."

"Thanks. I know we've had water damage in parts of the building from burst pipes, as well as a lot of dust. I'm hoping Speedy made it through."

At Gung Ho's confused look, she laughed. "He's our class pet."

"Oh."

What kind of pet did they have in school nowadays? Fish? Hamster? He was sure it was something cute and fluffy for the little kids.

Crystal paused at her doorway, glancing in nervously. Dust was everywhere and posters were down. Drawers and cabinet doors were standing open. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the room before she lost her nerve, making her way towards the counter on the far side of the room.

"_This_ is Speedy?" Gung Ho asked incredulously. "You have a _snake_?"

Crystal checked the terrarium for any cracks. It seemed to be okay. She gently lifted the lid and let the snake wrap around her arm. She brought him out and studied him.

She could feel the disgusted vibes resonating from the big guy next to her.

"It's a corn snake," she stated, even though he hadn't asked. "They are perfectly harmless, but they have a more dangerous cousin – the copperhead. Believe it or not, most snakes are pretty harmless." She held out the snake to Gung Ho, who took a step back.

"Not the ones I know," he muttered, earning him a puzzled look from her.

She gave a shrug and put Speedy back in his home, making sure to shut the lid firmly.

"I had an immense fear of snakes," she admitted softly. "It was so bad, I'd even have nightmares about them. Don't know how it came about, but suddenly it did. I've learned to work through my fear to the point where I can handle a harmless one, like Speedy, and actually appreciate them."

She gave a strange laugh and wiped away a tear. Needing to change the subject, she looked around the room. Other than being a mess, it wasn't too bad. Obviously the broken pipe hadn't damaged this part of the building. It would definitely take some time to clean up, she thought as she sneezed, but it was better than other places in the building.

Glancing down at her clipboard, she made a few notes and looked up at the man with her. He had latched onto her from the beginning and although he wasn't bad looking, she wasn't looking for any kind of relationship right now.

"We should be getting back to the others," she said with a determined nod. "I just want to gather some things to take with me."

He helped her carry two bags while she carried the terrarium to the car.

"Did Speedy make it through all right?" one of her coworkers shouted over to her. Although they weren't technically supposed to volunteer, several of her coworkers were at school today helping out like her.

"So far!" Crystal shouted back with a smile. "Figure he needs a break so he'll be my roomie for a couple of weeks."

Her coworker sauntered over to her. "When do you think we'll be back in?" she asked, leaning her hip against the car as Crystal shut the door and locked it.

Gung Ho felt uncomfortably out of place and wandered off to find Duke. Crystal watched him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't quite sure who he was, but he was obviously military, either now or in the past. She could tell by his posture and arrogant manner.

"Hopefully in a couple of weeks at the latest," Crystal replied to her friend. "Fifth grade has a broken water pipe, but the rest of the school seemed to have escaped that."

"Oh my gosh! Imagine if the preschool and kindergarten rooms had gotten flooded, as many things as they have close to the floor!"

The two women continued their conversation, soon joined by two other coworkers. Duke watched the group from the distance, his eyes always straying back to the blonde. He didn't know what it was about her that kept distracting him. Although she had seemed hesitant to approach him before, she didn't even seem to be the same woman. Here, she was confident and obviously a leader to her peers. He watched the way the other volunteers treated her, and how everyone came to her for an opinion.

"Trust me, Duke, you're not interested," Gung Ho said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "She's got a _snake_ as a classroom pet!"

Duke chuckled. "Getting paranoid there, Gung Ho?"

"Hey, I'm just sayin'."

Duke gave himself a mental shake of the head. He needed to check on a few more things, then after everyone went home, the real investigation would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are things going?"

Crystal relaxed in her oversize chair, grateful to hear her daughter's voice. "Not too bad. My room wasn't severely damaged and other than the fifth grade hall having a small pond, the rest of the school isn't too bad."

"Good to hear." There was a pause, then, "So you have some time off?"

"Well, I'm volunteering to help get things cleaned up. We're hoping to reopen within the next few weeks."

Her daughter sighed. "Mom, can't you take a break for once? I thought maybe you could come and visit for awhile. You know, we could do the town together, you could sleep in for once and just relax?"

Crystal tried not to sigh. It wasn't the first time her daughter had accused her of being a recluse. Ever since she turned 22, she thought she knew everything, living in the city and working at her six figure job.

When her mother didn't reply, she continued. "Have you heard from Jed?"

"He's fine. His junior college is far enough from here, he didn't get any effects of the storm. Not even any rain." She smiled. "He called right before you did. And no, both of you cannot come here, either. I finally have this place to myself with some peace and quiet," she teased. "And I have a friend staying with me."

"A friend? When did this happen?" her daughter's voice perked up.

"Well, you know, he needed a place to stay, couldn't leave him where he was..."

"Speedy."

"Yep."

"Mom, come on!" her daughter laughed, as Crystal had intended her to. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Trust me. No damage to the house or anything. I'm helping clean up the school and then I'm going to use the time to catch up on my lesson plans or watch TV or read a book. Geeze, who's the mom here, Suze?"

She could see her daugher's eyes roll now. "Gotcha. Okay Mom, gotta go."

Her children were well meaning, they really were, she knew, but they had to live their own lives and not worry about her. Guess it was something about being a single mother. Once your children reached that certain age, they thought they should take the parenting role. Or play matchmaker. She flinched at that one, remembering the time that her son tried to set her up with his history teacher in sixth grade because he was "cool."

Feeling restless, she rummaged through her fridge. She needed to go to the grocery store. Blowing out a sigh, she suddenly decided she needed pizza. Not just any pizza – Tony's.

It seemed everyone had that in mind for tonight, she thought, as she pulled into the crowded parking lot. She had brought a book to read while she waited on her pizza, and settled at the counter after placing her order.

Several of the volunteers from out of town seemed to have found the local hangout, Crystal thought, noting some of the unfamiliar faces.

She opened her book and tried to shut out the sounds around her.

"Is that a good one?"

At the sound of the male voice she looked up, hiding the irritation she felt at being disturbed.

"I've read others by that author and saw that one in the store, but couldn't decide. It's his latest one, right?"

What kind of pick up line was this? she thought repressing a sigh. It was obviously another volunteer - a strange face in this small town - but this one seemed…different. He was a little more aggressive and she couldn't say why, but he made her uncomfortable.

Not picking up on her feelings, he slid in the seat next to her and she immediately felt crowded, even though he wasn't any closer to her than the person sitting on the other side.

"Um, I haven't really gotten into it," Crystal began, wondering how she could get rid of this guy. Unfortunately at that moment, her order was delivered, so she couldn't just leave.

Her mind raced for an idea and she quickly scanned the restaurant, looking for familiar faces. This guy was giving her the creepy crawlies, as her daughter used to say.

Obviously the local crowd had decided to stay at home tonight, and then her eyes lit on a familiar countenance.

"Sorry," she said, tucking her book in her purse and grabbing her order, "but my friends are waiting for me."

She made her way over to where the big guy and the blonde were sitting in a booth. She slid in next to the blonde.

"Sorry," she muttered, "but please pretend like I'm supposed to be joining you. I'll explain later."

"Oookay," said Gung Ho in a long drawn out breath, disappointed she hadn't scooted in next to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Duke, sensing the tension in her body.

"Some creepy guy was trying to pick me up, I think," she said with a frown, "and I just needed to get away."

"Which guy?" Gung Ho frowned, almost standing until Duke gestured him down.

"Look, I don't normally force myself on people I barely know," Crystal said with what Duke thought was a stunning smile, the kind that did something to a man. Did she know the power behind that smile?

And why was he thinking this way?

"Thank you," she finished.

"Well, while you're here, you might as well go ahead and eat," Duke said with what he hoped was a friendly smile. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel so awkward. While he wasn't quite the ladies man some of his teammates were, he knew his way around a woman.

Gung Ho leaned forward. "You talking about the scruffy looking guy who's at the counter?" He watched the man glance their way, frowning, and then get up to leave.

"I'd rather not look right now, but yes, I think so," Crystal said breathlessly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

She started to get up but was blocked by the waitress bringing the two guy's orders.

"Hey, Crystal," smiled one of her student's parents at her, "Joey really misses you! Says he can't wait till school starts up again. Said to say hi to Speedy if I saw you."

"Thanks, Marion, tell Joey I miss him and the others as well."

Marion stood there for a moment, sizing up the situation. "These friends of yours?" she asked curiously.

"Um, yeah, met them today. They helped out at Harrison," replied Crystal honestly. Well, it was the truth!

Marion gave a nod and a smile. "Well, just for that, we might have to throw dessert in for free. I tell ya," she said, leaning in close, "the sooner we get the kids back in school, the better. I know I'm not the only one that's feeling this way!"

"I hear you," Crystal smiled, wishing Marion would move on so she could escape. She could feel the blonde man studying her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Marion finally straightened as someone called her name. "Good to see you, Crystal," she said, giving her a little wave as she hustled off.

Crystal tried not to sigh, hoping Marion wouldn't be putting ideas in people's head. She was notorious as a gossip.

She turned back to the men. "Thanks for covering for me. Sorry about butting in on your meal."

Gung Ho gave a wave, half the slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth. "Stay," he managed to mumble.

"Yes," agreed Duke, getting an idea in his head, "Maybe you could give us some background on the town. You seem to know it and the people pretty well. Plus," he added, indicating her plate, "you haven't eaten a bite."

"I've been here about 15 years," began Crystal with a polite smile. Where else did she have to go? she thought. Might as well be social. They were, after all, helping her to get her school back together.

Later that night, as she made her way home, she realized that once she had relaxed, she had actually enjoyed the two men's company. She enjoyed sharing the history of the small town and what it had to offer. They had shown a little more than polite interest and had asked her about the normal weather for this time of year. Some questions seemed a bit off, but she had answered them the best that she could.

Yawning, she glanced at the book she placed on her nightstand. Not tonight, she thought, but it was worth putting it off for now. Maybe she had to thank the creep after all, because without him, she would have buried her nose in the book, eaten, and then left – another lonely evening at home. She found herself excited about the next day. The three had made plans to meet in the morning at the school and go over the repair list and make arrangements. Things seemed to finally be moving forward in her life, in more ways than one.

Her eyes strayed to the photograph beyond the book. For years, her children had told her to put it away and move on. Feeling a bit guilty, she blew the man in the wedding photograph a kiss, said a quick prayer, and once again thought about placing it in her nightstand drawer. For the first time, her hand moved to do so, hesitating as it reached the frame. Not yet, she sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Soon, but not yet.

_Across Town:_

Zartan looked through the photographs he had taken with his phone. The pretty blonde – did she actually know those Joe losers? She had hustled to them quick enough when he had talked to her. Oh yes, she was a pretty one, he thought, looking at her picture. He could have fun with her. Maybe even use her to his advantage, especially if she was connected to GI Joe in any way.

He decided to attach her photo with the rest on the email he was sending Cobra Commander. She could be rounded up with the rest of the Joes, and then he could keep her for himself, have a little fun.

He gave a smirk and sauntered off into the night, whistling. He had a bit of sabotage to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

_One Week Later:_

He lazily scrolled through all the photographs he had received on Zartan's emails this past week, glancing now and then over at the TV where a news channel was relaying the story about the disaster that had happened two weeks ago. The Joes were too smart to let themselves be filmed on camera – that was why they had sent in Zartan. Hopefully he thinks more with his head than his other bodily parts, the Commander sneered to himself.

He counted several Joes in Zartan's photos and was growing bored. How many times did he need to see Duke in a photo to know he was there, he sighed. He started going through faster before pausing. What was that he had just seen? Sitting up straighter, he scrolled back a few photos and zoomed in. No, it couldn't be!

His fists clenched. It couldn't be – especially not with two Joes on either side of her! It was too much! Did she know who they were? Did she realize who they worked for?

He blinked hard. Did they realize who SHE was? Or at least, who she once was? He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Did she remember what she once was? Did she even care?

He had been kept aware of her location for years. No one knew who she really was to him, and he would never let them find out. To see her there, standing and smiling next to Duke, his arch enemy – it was too much.

He pressed a button on the remote next to him.

"Yes?" Zartan's face appeared on the screen in front of him, his arrogant sneer evident.

"I received your transmission. Find out what the Joes are up to. I want their every move noted. I'll send in reinforcements if you need them. Meanwhile, we're putting a little plan in motion to attack their base. I don't want any interference from your side. I'll let you know the next step soon."

"Got it," Zartan continued to sneer. "Will you want me to bring them in?"

"Wait for further instructions. For now, continue to gather intel. We'll be sending you backup with further orders soon."

"Yes, Commander," Zartan answered. "The little blonde that's been hanging around Duke? I'd like to keep her as my own….as a thank you."

The Commander felt his fists clench. He couldn't be too obvious. "We'll see," he answered vaguely, trying to play it cool. "I might want her for further questioning."

"Yes, Commander." Zartan's face disappeared from the screen.

He'd be damned if Zartan would get hold of her, he thought, his eyes narrowed. He knew how Zartan was about women and how he treated them.

There was a knock and Destro entered. "We've scheduled the attack in a few hours, when there will be the least amount on duty. Major Blood is ready to lead the squad. Do you have any last orders for him?"

"No." He hesitated, then said, "However, we might want to assemble a team to send Midwest. Several Joes are getting in our way out there. I just received photos from Zartan. Duke is among the volunteers."

"The Joe leader. Interesting," Destro murmured. "He would be a fine prize."

"As well as a few others. I'll send the photos to you, so your men will know who to pick up."

"Me? You want me to lead the mission?" Destro asked, insulted. Surely some underling would do an adequate job!

"I want no mistakes," the Commander said firmly. "There's another person of interest to pick up as well. I want this handled with kid gloves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Destro answered dryly.

The Commander started at his words. "Interesting turn of phrase," he murmured. "You are dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

"There's been an attack on the base!" Duke declared loudly, waking up Gung Ho from a deep sleep. The Cajun jumped up as if he'd been shot.

"Then all this has got to be Cobra!" growled Gung Ho. "Why can't we prove it? Why haven't we found any evidence?"

"I don't know," sighed Duke, "but we'll our need our team to break cover and leave immediately. I've already alerted the other Joes here with us. We leave within the hour. Chances are, since Cobra's done one sweep of the base, they're bound to do another."

Gung Ho hefted his duffel bag. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The two met up with the other five Joes who had been undercover during the operation, looking for clues that pegged Cobra as the culprit.

The seven entered the garage on the outskirts of town where they had stashed the chopper that had brought them to the area.

Duke was distracted by a flash of color inside the garage and swung his flashlight in that direction.

"Crystal?" he asked, confused, wondering why the woman was standing there, staring at him.

He heard a deep masculine chuckle and felt the end of a weapon pressed into the back of his neck.

"I hear you've been looking for us, Duke," sneered the voice behind him.

Duke tensed, ready to move, but Zartan interpreted his move before he even made it.

"Now, now, Dukie, be a good boy or your girlfriend here is going to be in some serious pain," rasped Zartan behind him.

Duke looked over to where Crystal stood, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed quietly.

The butt of the gun was pressed into Duke's back again. "Let's get moving, Joes. You have an engagement to attend," laughed Zartan, signaling the troops around him to gather all the Joe prisoners together.

They marched the Joes out of the building and towards a field where Duke now noticed several Cobra vehicles waiting. He glanced over to his right where Crystal was being forced to walk next to him. Her face was white, but the tears had stopped. She glanced over at him and gave him a small, wavering smile.

Was she trying to reassure him? She was braver than he had thought, especially in a situation like this, which he was sure was pretty foreign to her. I mean, in a small town, how many times had she been held at gunpoint by a terrorist organization?

He had gotten to know her pretty well over the last week where they'd ended up working pretty closely together. The more he had learned about her, the more attracted he had felt to her. He had been amazed to learn that she had two grown children – she must have been really young when she had them. No mention of the father and Duke got the impression she didn't want to talk about him, so he didn't pry.

No, he had learned other things about her – her likes, dislikes – just from spending time with her. He had found himself opening up to her as well. Somehow he found himself eating dinner with her, or catching coffee in the morning, and it was something he started looking forward to, almost regretting the time when he would have to leave.

O f course, circumstances had changed.

He wondered why Cobra was so interested in her? Had their time together jeopardized her safety? It was obvious Cobra had thought to use her as bait.

Duke frowned, not liking the fact that Crystal was led to Destro's vehicle and he and the other Joes led to another. His only comforting thought was that Zartan boarded a third vehicle. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her at the hands of that monster.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you taking us?" Crystal asked in a surprisingly calm voice, addressing the man sitting beside her in the mask.

"You need not concern yourself with that, my dear. Rather, you should think more about the company you've been keeping."

Crystal thought at this point she should keep her mouth shut and just be observant, but too many years of being in charge of a classroom and being in control couldn't slow her down. "What _about_ the company I keep? Those volunteers you kidnapped as well? What do they have to do with anything?"

She was frowning, thinking something about this whole situation seemed familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Destro gave her a cold look. "I suggest you remain silent on the remainder of our journey. Your questions will no doubt be answered once we reach our destination." His tone was dry and slightly sarcastic.

Crystal opened her mouth to ask just exactly where that would be, but closed it firmly. Best not to push the masked man too far. After all, he held her fate in his hands – for the moment. He sounded irritated, and since he was the one with the gun, well, best to let him think he won this round.

Instead, she stared stubbornly out the window, a little voice inside her head telling her she was stupid not to be more afraid. After all, it wasn't every day that she opened the door to a gun in her face and an order to not make a sound and to come with him. It simply didn't happen around here! No, it was more like she was in some sort of movie or dream.

Stunned, she had followed the orders and numbly rode in the vehicle that brought her here. Her brain only started whirring again when she saw Duke and some of the other volunteers enter the building. That was when the gun had been shoved roughly into her back, making her cry out in surprise – which had caught Duke's attention.

Duke.

He was an interesting one. She knew that he had only come to town to volunteer and then would leave after the job was done. Still, she had found herself drawn to him and had enjoyed their coffee times, and even allowed herself to either invite him to dinner or to accept an invitation from him.

Granted, he was an attractive man. Even more than his appearance, though, was his attitude and personality. She had felt herself drawn more to that than anything else. When some of the students had come to help at the school, she was impressed at how he hadn't talked down to the kids and had given them tasks that made them feel important - but wasn't too much for the kids.

The sight of water below jolted her out of her reflection. Were they flying over a large lake or was it the ocean? She frowned, berating herself for not paying more attention to their whereabouts. She hoped Duke and the others were okay. They had deliberately been separated and she hoped it wasn't because the men were to be harmed.

She stole a glance over at the masked man, then over to the pilot of their vehicle. It wasn't quite a jet, but not a helicopter, either. Whatever it was, it went fast, she noted. Her eyes fell on the insignia on the man's arm of his uniform. A red snake – a cobra? – stood out against the deep blue of the rest of his sleeve. She frowned. Where had she seen that before?

She was still racking her brain when she realized the vehicle they were in was slowing down and beginning a downward approach.

She glanced out the window and guessed they were landing on some sort of island. The trip had lasted maybe an hour. She wasn't sure since they had taken her phone, her watch, and even her keys! Her concept of time had always been a bit sketchy. If someone had asked her, she would have said they'd been traveling for days, but she was pretty sure it had been around an hour.

The masked man let out a snort of disgust and ushered Crystal out of the vehicle. She saw the other vehicles landing, but apparently they weren't waiting for them.

"The Commander wants her in his private quarters," a uniformed officer stated, standing in front of the masked man. Crystal thought he must be either brave or very stupid to stop the masked man, who obviously suffered from a bad temper. She was surprised when he didn't bark at the officer. Maybe he was someone with a higher rank?

There were more snake insignias as they traveled inside the building. Crystal began to shiver, but she couldn't quite explain why. Something tickled at the back of her mind, like she should know where she was. Something about the snakes and the colors….what was it?

She shook her head slightly, as if trying to jar the memory from whatever place it was stuck. They passed by a large open room and Crystal saw that somehow, Duke and the other men had been led to it even though her group had landed first. They were being heavily guarded by men in the blue uniforms, guns pointing at them.

She had guessed they were military, and judging by their stances, she would almost swear on it. So, why had they been in her town? Why had they been brought here? Where exactly was here and WHAT was it?

She found her path blocked by a door not too far from the open room. Two guards stood in front of the door, but they both bowed slightly to the masked man.

"You will wait in here," the masked man announced, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. "The guards are just outside, so don't think you can try anything."

With that statement, he turned and shut the door firmly behind him, leaving her in the room alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Duke, you thought you could sneak in under our radar? How clever – cleverly stupid! Did you think we wouldn't notice? Wouldn't have our own spies there?"

Cobra Commander chuckled. "Leaving your base short handed. That, Duke," he said, his voice going low as he leaned forward to the small group of men in front of him, "was stupid. Was it your idea? Maybe the idea of your ever increasingly senile commander, Hawk?"

He watched Duke's face grow red as he struggled with his anger. Good, let him stew!

The Commander caught a glimpse of Destro as he stood in the doorway. His right hand gave him a nod and walked off. Good, the package had been delivered. Destro obviously wasn't too happy about it, but he'd live, he mentally shrugged.

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to, Duke. We'll discuss these things later," Cobra Commander hissed, waving his arm so that the guards could take them to the detention cells. "Make sure they're watched closely. Make sure they don't have any tricks up their sleeves."

Duke glared at the Commander. "Where's the girl?"

Where the hell had they put Crystal? Why bring her along anyway? Was that where the Commander was going?

The Commander regarded Duke coldly. "Never you mind about her. She's not outlived her usefulness yet," he answered in an icy tone.

Duke struggled and managed to grab one of the guard's guns, but not before another guard raised his weapon and hit Duke on the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Duke went down cold and all guns were pointed at the rest of the team.

"Who's next?" sneered one of the guards. He nodded towards Gung Ho. "Pick him up," he ordered.

Cobra Commander shook his head. Didn't the man ever get tired of playing the hero?

He left the room, heading towards his private quarters. He felt his heart beat speed up, matching the excitement he felt as he neared his room. Excitement or nervousness, he wasn't quite sure which it was.

Would she know him? Recognize him?

He was about to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Crystal turned as she heard a door open from the side of the room. She was in some sort of apartment and a guard had been stationed with her, else she would have found some sort of weapon to use. Instead, she had been forced to sit in a chair, a gun trained on her, as she waited her fate.

She still felt disbelief at what was happening. She had tried to pinch herself, like in the books she read, to wake herself up, but this was no dream.

Another man in a mask and a blue uniform, similar to the guard, had entered the room and was studying her silently.

"Go."

The one simple word had been addressed to the guard, who quickly bowed and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The masked man faced her and even though he held no weapon on her, she felt confined to her chair, unable to get up.

The masked man crossed the room, poured two glasses of an amber-colored liquid and offered her one.

She accepted, but didn't drink. Instead, she watched the man as he placed a straw in his glass and slipped it under his mask.

Guessing that it was safe, since both drinks had been poured from the same decanter, she hesitantly sipped. The brandy was like liquid fire pouring down her throat, making her wince and give a slight cough. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but figured at this point, she needed something for this situation.

He held out his hand to take her glass and put hers and his empty one on a counter behind him. Arms crossed, he turned and regarded her silently. Other than the one word order he had stated to the guard, he had said nothing.

As the silence stretched between them, she squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

She finally decided to break the spell. "Why was I brought here?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the brandy.

"Do you know where you are?" was the reply. His voice was rough and slightly slurred.

Although she knew she should be terrified, somehow she wasn't, but she couldn't explain why. Her instincts told her that although this was a dangerous man, he hadn't done anything to make her feel threatened. Still, she wasn't quite comfortable in his presence.

"I have no idea," she answered honestly. "Just as I have no idea why I have been brought here. I don't know who you are, what connection you have with Duke, and what the need was to hold me at gunpoint?" She was beginning to grow angry and her tone reflected her emotion.

"Duke." The word came out in an ugly hiss from the masked man and his eyes, the only thing visible through his mask, were narrowed. "What exactly is he to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said, her anger once again slipping into her tone, but she didn't care. "He's a friend and fellow volunteer. Why should you care?" She stood up, ready to walk out of the room, despite the guards stationed outside the door. "What have you done to him?"

He stopped her by grabbing her arm and jerking her to him.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" he hissed in her ear.

She managed to jerk herself away from him, her eyes flashing as she faced him, her fingers itching to tear the mask away from his face. What was it with these people and masks? What did they have to hide?

"Not that it's any of your business, but no!" she huffed. "He's a good friend, nothing more. Why should you care?" she demanded, staring into his eyes.

Eyes that seemed so familiar. She found herself mesmerized as their gazes locked. He took a step closer and let one gloved finger trail down her cheek.

"Who are you?" she whispered, a wave of emotion hitting her full force. She knew this man - she could feel it deep within her heart.

"Crystal," he seemed to sigh, the words once again slurred.

She stepped closer to him, her hands hesitating as they reached under the cloth he used as a mask.

"No," he whispered, taking a step back. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I know you," she said, her voice wavering. Was it really him?

"I've never forgotten you," he whispered, grasping her hands. "Never."

"But you're supposed to be dead," she continued, sitting down quickly as she felt her legs couldn't support her anymore. "The explosion, the fire…"

"I couldn't let you see what I'd become," he said, his voice filled with emotion. "It killed me to leave you, to leave the kids, but what could I do? I had become a monster!"

Crystal felt a tear slide down her cheek. "That explains the money, the envelopes over the years. When things started to look bleak, there was always something to help us out." She thought about the envelopes filled with money that had been delivered by the lawyers, who had different reasons to give that she had inherited whatever sum it was. "You've been watching us?"

"I never stopped," he sighed. "If I couldn't be there in person to help, it was the only thing I could do."

"But where? How?" she began, not sure how to go on.

He spread his arms out wide. "This organization helped fund a lot of it. You'd be so proud of what I've done, but I couldn't come to you. Not like this."

"The kids, oh my god, the kids," Crystal breathed. "They barely remember you, but when they hear…"

"No!" he interrupted, his voice sharp. "They cannot know. No one can know who I really am!"

"Adam," she began, but he took a step closer to her and grasped her arms.

"No one!" he stated again. He pulled her close to him, so that she could feel his heart beat in his chest. "Now that you are here, I am never going to let you go. I'll make up for all the missing years, I promise you!"

She gently disengaged herself from his grasp. "You would force me to stay here?"

He couldn't decipher the tone in her voice. "It's not so bad. We'd be together again. Isn't that what we always wanted?"

She crossed her arms, clearly upset. "How can I stay with someone who won't even show me his face, who didn't even have the decency to let me know he was alive?" She turned and stared at the opposite wall, trying to pull herself together. "You'd keep me here as a prisoner? Whatever it is you're doing, Adam, it's wrong. It's illegal. The man I knew wouldn't do any such thing. He was kind and decent, and he never would have abandoned his family."

He stood there silently, regarding her. "I was dead – dead to all who knew me. Lasky and I had created something big – something that was going to revolutionize the world! There was an accident, an explosion – Lasky was dead and I barely got out alive. What saved me was that my DNA fused with the animals we were experimenting with. Would you have wanted me to come home, looking like this?"

He whipped his mask off, tearing his gloves off his hands as she turned around, the gasp stuck in her throat as she stared, horrified by his appearance.

He stood there, regarding her reaction, then slowly replaced the mask and gloves.

"That's what I thought. You wanted a monster returning home to you, to our little family? I think not."

She finally found her voice. "How did you survive?"

"Another scientist who was working with us, his expertise was in DNA, and after several months, was able to help me regain my full strength. All our research, our notes, were lost, but we were able to pick up some of where we left off."

He paced the room, not looking at her. "You're right – I'm not the same man who left our house that day." He turned to face her. "I'm better. I am now a force to be feared! The organization I run is one of the most powerful in the world and you, my love, are here and it makes everything complete."

"Adam," she began, tears streaming down her cheek, "I don't know what to think. It's all so confusing," she began, holding her head as it began to throb. She thought of the photograph that had finally made its way to the drawer just the other night, as she had finally decided to move on with her life, that whatever was growing between herself and Duke was worth pursuing.

He was right – he was not the Adam she remembered. Even with the monstrous features he now bore, she thought she could stay with him, love him, if he acted the same. Instead, she only saw glimpses of the man she married, of the man who had comforted her through nightmares.

The nightmares.

Sudden realization came to her. Were those nightmares a premonition of what was to be? The cobra insignias, the fear of snakes she had slowly forced herself to overcome – it all made sense now. Somehow, something had been warning her.

"It's all so much to deal with," she began, holding her head, tears streaming down her face. "I can't…"

The man who was her husband came closer to her, grasping her hand in his. "I know, my love. I was shocked to see your photograph among the Joes. However, fate has brought us together once more."

He led her to another room, a bedroom, and helped her lay down, covering her tenderly with a blanket.

"You rest. I'll make sure that you are not disturbed," he told her. "I'll be back soon, after I take care of a few things."

The brandy seemed to be taking effect, as well as the trauma of the situation, and she felt her lids grow heavy and decided not to fight the sleep that was overtaking her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Duke," hissed Cobra Commander, watching the Joe being dragged by his men to be dropped in front of him. It pleased him to notice the bruises, swollen features, and cuts all over the man – signs that he had been beaten as ordered. He wanted the man to be in pain, but still conscious of what was going on.

Duke stubbornly lifted his head and stared balefully at the Commander. He'd be damned if he'd give him the satisfaction of bowing before him. It took him a moment, but he managed to stand, although he wavered back and forth.

"So nice of you to join us," the Commander sneered sarcastically. "I see you fell quite nicely into our trap," he lied, a plan forming in his mind. "Nothing like a woman to steer a man in the wrong direction, is there?"

Duke didn't show any emotion on his face, but his heart skipped a beat. Is that why Crystal had also been captured? She was part of Cobra? He shook his head disbelievingly. No, she was a permanent fixture in that small town. There was no way she'd be working with Cobra. This had to be some sort of trick.

"Don't believe me?" the Commander sneered. "I assure you, I know her much better than you! It sickened me to see you falling all over her, but she does her job well, doesn't she? Such the innocent! It was too easy luring you into our web."

He stood up from his throne and walked down the 5 steps that separated himself and Duke so he could stand in front of him.

"You really think she liked you? Were you really that stupid?" he said in a soft, dangerous voice.

Duke simply glared at him. He was having a hard time believing Crystal had anything to do with Cobra, but the way the Commander kept going on….he was beginning to have his doubts.

He heard a door open, and through his one good eye saw Crystal enter with an armed escort.

She gasped when she took in the scene in front of her.

"Duke!" she cried, starting towards him. The guards blocked her with their guns, but the Commander gestured for them to let her through.

As soon as she was able, she ran to the Joe, soft sounds of sympathy coming from her lips. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

She looked up at Cobra Commander. "Did you order this?" she asked in a voice of soft steel.

When he didn't answer, she asked again, her voice growing louder. "What did he do to you that you had to do this to him?" She stood, facing the Commander, her eyes narrowed.

"Crystal!" Duke gasped, knowing in his heart that the Commander had lied, that she had nothing to do with Cobra. He was scared, though, what her reaction might bring on her.

"What is he to _you_?" the Commander hissed to Crystal. "What happened to loyalty?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Loyalty? Faithfulness? I have been faithful all these years, even when I thought you were dead. I cherished the memory of a man who obviously died in that fire long ago, despite what you say!"

She turned again to Duke. Bending down, she gently touched his face. "What can I do to help you?" she asked softly.

"Crystal, don't," Duke pleaded, wondering what sort of game he had been caught in. Obviously there was something between the Commander and Crystal, but he had no idea what.

"Yes, Crystal, don't," mocked the Commander, pulling her away from Duke. He glanced at Duke and deeming him not a threat, dismissed his troops.

The three were alone in the room.

"Adam, how could you?" asked Crystal softly. "I don't know what you have against him, or any of the volunteers that were helping. Surely, though, it wouldn't equate to this type of treatment!"

"He dared to touch you. Isn't that reason enough?" hissed the Commander.

Duke looked from one to the other, finally finding his voice. "You know him?"

Crystal looked sadly at Duke. "Yes," she finally answered after a long moment of silence. "He is my husband."

Duke stared incredulously at her.

The Commander leaned back, arms crossed, his eyes laughing at Duke. This had become an amusing turn of events.

"Years ago, he was not like this. He was a loving husband and father," she explained quickly. "There was a terrible accident. I had thought him dead until we were brought here today."

Duke stood silently staring at her. She was _married_ to this monster? The rest of her statement had been lost on him.

She reached out to help him again, but he moved away from her.

"Are you so sure which side is right?" asked the Commander to Crystal. "See how he cringes from you, just because you're married to someone like me? Just because I don't look like him! Sounds a bit prejudiced to me – very close minded."

Duke growled low in his throat.

"See how uncivilized he is? It's a good thing I rescued you from him," continued the Commander in a soothing voice, placing his hand reassuringly on Crystal's shoulder. She was looking unsure about the whole situation. She was an intelligent woman and although her heart went out to Duke's plight, she didn't understand why he wouldn't accept her help. Was he truly biased against people who had deformities?

A boom shook the building, interrupting her thoughts.

"We're under attack, Commander!" a raven-haired woman announced loudly, running into the room. She quickly surveyed the scene in front of her, but focused again on the Commander, awaiting orders.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Defend the base!" he snapped.

He quickly called to his guards. "Take him back to his cell!" he commanded, motioning to Duke. He turned to Crystal. "Come, my love. We must get you to a safe spot."

He grabbed her hand and hustled her out of the room and back to his private quarters through a side door. The building shook again and again, taking hits from the attack.

She was frightened. What else could happen? First she was kidnapped, then reunited with her husband who she thought dead, and now she was caught in the middle of an attack? It seemed like a bad movie. Too bad she couldn't change the channel, or force herself to wake up from the bad dream.

She let Adam lead her towards another room in his quarters through a hidden door. They hurried down a set of stairs, lit only by torch light, until they came to a small opening that she guessed was a room.

"What now?" she asked, blinking in the dim light, her question bearing many meanings.

"I won't let them take you away from me," he muttered, looking around frantically. "If I could only find that brick."

He was searching, pressing different bricks in order to find the next passage. Finally, one gave way and he gave a sound of triumph.

"Adam," she began, standing her ground when he began to pull her along yet another passage. "What is this all about?"

"I need to keep you safe," he rasped. "I can't let them get hold of you!"

"Adam," she said in a soft voice that she hoped sounded soothing, "I want to go home. Can you take me home?"

"You are home!" he rasped again, pulling her into the passage. "Well, with me, you are home. You finally came back to me and I promise I won't let you go again!"

"Adam!" she said a little more forcefully, "I can't go with you! I have responsibilities, a home of my own, the children…."

He paused. "Yes, the children. We should bring them here, too. Did you leave them home alone? I'll send someone for them."

"Adam," she whispered, somehow not surprised at his confusion. "The children, they're grown now. They have lives of their own. Yet, when they find me gone, they'll worry. I need to contact them."

"Jed and Suzie," he hissed, pausing for a moment to close his eyes and remember. "They were so young when I had to leave you…."

She touched his arm gently. "Adam, let me go home – to my home." At his hesitation, she continued. "You could come with me, we could get you help, and we could become a family again."

"We need to go," he answered after a moment, dragging her along after him. "We'll get you home, I promise, but if they capture you, I'll never see you again."

She heard the sound of running water, the loud booming sounds fading as they neared the water.

There was a boat moored along an underground river. He helped her in and handed her a life jacket. "Stay low!" he ordered as he started the boat and pushed it to full throttle. The boat shot forward and after pressing a button on a remote, a wall slowly slid away to reveal sunlight and the outside world.

The boat sped through the water, preventing Crystal from raising her head to look around. After some time, the boat slowed down and eventually stopped.

Tickets were thrust into her hand. She let him help her up to a standing position and looked around.

"Over the rise, there's a small commercial airport," he explained. "I can't take you there, but you should be safe posing as a passenger. Those tickets will take you close to home. I'm sure you can find a friend to help you home from there."

His voice sounded strange, and he fought the emotion he was feeling. He didn't want to let her go – not again – but he couldn't bear to expose her to the danger his lifestyle posed.

She simply looked at him for a moment. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. He found himself embracing her as well, rubbing his hands lightly up and down her back.

This was the Adam she remembered – so strong, so supporting. She sighed, forcing herself to move away. Her Adam didn't exist anymore. Yes, she had seen glimpses in the man – if that's what he could be called – in front of her, but it wasn't the same.

She placed a hand on the side of his mask, knowing what lay beneath and the reason he had to don the mask. "You'll always be in my heart and in my prayers," she said after a moment, then stepped away. She had to get out of here before she lost it.

He watched her hurry away, knowing she'd be fine. They were a far distance from the base and he doubted the Joes would be watching the small airport on the inhabited side of the island.

Leaving the boat himself, he made his way towards the camouflaged covering of one of his aerial vehicles. It was time he made his exit.


	13. Chapter 13

Suzie glanced at her mom sitting in the passenger seat. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Her mother shook her head. "No," replied Crystal. "Not now."

"Well, you can bunk at my place tonight and I'll take you home in the morning. Maybe then you can clear up this mystery to me as to how you were stranded at the airport."

Crystal didn't reply, but merely looked out the window, exhausted after her day. It had seemed so much longer than one day, but it had been less than 24 hours. She repressed a sigh, aware of her daughter's curiosity, and gave a quiet prayer of thanks that she was okay.

_At the Base Hospital Wing:_

"Duke, you've been beaten pretty bad. Are you sure it wasn't just one of Cobra's tricks?" asked Gung Ho as he sat with his friend who was getting stitched up by one of the nurses.

"I don't know anymore," sighed Duke. "Knowing Cobra, it could have all been an illusion."

Gung Ho gave a snort. "I'd believe they're capable of almost anything. I can't even imagine that innocent thing being with the Commander! I bet if our guys hadn't attacked when they did, they would've used it to get information from you. Probably the Baroness dressed up as her. Anyway, we didn't find evidence that Crystal had been there at all. Probably just a Cobra trick – I bet they didn't even take her. Remember she wasn't in our transport?"

Duke shrugged, then winced at the pain. "Possibly." He wasn't even sure he wanted to pursue it. Everyone had a past, he supposed, even Cobra Commander. Duke had always figured he had just hatched or something. Maybe once he felt better and had some time on his hands, he'd look up Crystal and try to figure out the whole situation. Then again, maybe he was better off not knowing.


End file.
